


Homemade Present

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO REN, M/M, i ran with their interactions and took it as canon, reference to minivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Aichi just wants to give Ren his gift in private and worries about his present.
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Homemade Present

Fukuhara's club room was filled to the brim with decorations. Balloons and streamers lined the walls, tables were filled with an assortment of food, one filled with presents and labelled so, and a sign that read 'Happy Birthday, Ren!' was hung across the entrance so it was the first thing to see when entering. There may have been more decorations than needed, but the planner of this party would argue there was never enough to show their love for their captain's birthday.

While this party was being held at Fukuhara, there were students from other schools amongst the crowd. Aichi was one of them. Along with the others who frequented Card Capital. The only one missing was Kai, who, according to Miwa, was running fashionably late thanks to having the honor of making Ren a cake.

It never ceased to surprise Aichi just how big their club room was compared to his. Even with all the people here, it felt bigger than usual. Maybe it was the lack of tables as they had pushed aside most to clear the center. Although a few still found their use as some members were cardfighting to pass the time. Aichi spots Ren at one table. As much as he wanted to go up and see his match for himself, a small crowd was forming around him.

"I still haven't said hi to Ren yet..." He mumbles as his gaze focuses on the birthday boy.

"You still have time to talk with him. It's not like this party is going to end anytime soon," Kamui points. "Anyway, what did you get him, big bro?" Kamui's gaze drops to the bag in his hands. Aichi hadn't let go of it since they arrived. "I didn't know what to get him so I just got a pack of cards."

"Well..." Aichi's grip on the bag tightens and he could feel his cheeks heating up already. "I...actually tried to make him something."

"You actually made him something?!" Kamui shouts. Aichi is glad that he doesn't attract any attention aside from the couple of students nearby them. "What'd you make?"

If he wasn't Kamui's 'big bro', he swears the boy would have been trying to grab at the bag to take a peek inside. He could see the curiosity bright in his eyes. And he wanted to give him an answer, but doing so was harder than he thought. Admitting that this was handmade was already enough to get his heart racing. And it made him worried that this was a little too much for a birthday gift.

Thankfully, he doesn't have to give an answer when Emi comes to his side. Her asking if they wanted to explore the room was a great distraction for Kamui. Aichi held back, letting the two of them go on their own. As he watched them, he let out a sigh and glanced down to the bag in his hands.

"Aichi!"

Hearing his name so suddenly, he almost yelps. As he lifts his head, he comes face to face with-

"Ren!"

The other boy smiles at him and Aichi can't help but smile back. And for a moment he forgets the reason he's here.

"It's nice to see you. I mean- happy birthday, Ren."

"Thanks! I'm glad you could make it." Ren goes to his side and wraps an arm around his shoulder. Aichi swears that he pulls him closer so his head could bump against his chest. "The party wouldn't be the same if you weren't here. Ah, the same goes for Kai to. Even though he isn't here yet."

Ren pouts and Aichi chuckles.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon."

"But what if he comes too late," he whines. Aichi isn't given enough time to answer as Ren looks to him. "I guess I get to spend more time with you then."

Hearing that makes Aichi's cheeks flush. He wanted to spend more time with Ren, but he also didn't want to steal him from the others. He was the star of this party, even if it seemed like he was trying to avoid being in the spotlight.

"Umm..." Aichi starts and gulps. Curious red eyes are now focused on him, waiting for the boy to continue. "If we can, can we go somewhere else later together?" Aichi asks. "L-Like the rooftop?"

"We can go there now."

"But I don't want to steal you from the others..."

Seeing Ren pout, and this time aimed towards him, made him feel bad for saying that. And unlike the last time, he doesn't give it up so quickly. Aichi almost caves.

But he's saved by Asaka, who had been trying to get Ren's attention. Kai was in the elevator and she wanted to make sure Ren was at the door to see him. As he was pulled away with a whine, he looked back to Aichi and mouthed 'see you on the rooftop'.

~...~

"It's such a pretty night, isn't it, Aichi?" Ren says as he steps out of the door. His gaze is lifted up, eyes on the stars above. With his hands outstretched, it looked as if he were basking in the moonlight.

"Yeah, it is."

Aichi follows from behind, stopping and watching as the wind gently brushes against Ren's hair. He wore a relaxed smile and took in a breath of the night air, holding it before exhaling.

"So," Ren starts. He lets his hands drop to his side and turns on his heels. "Why did you want to meet me up here?"

"I...I wanted to give you your gift." He admits. The bag had never left his side and was still in his grasp. "It's kinda silly, I know, I should have just left it with the others, but..." He bites down on his lip. Was it selfish to say he wanted to give this to him alone? It was so easy to pin the blame on his embarrassment. He'd never made anything handmade for someone before. And he didn't want to think that this was a bad idea again.

He shakes his head. It was too late to turn back now. Aichi holds the bag out to Ren.

"Here."

Ren blinks before taking the bag in his hand. "Is that why you've been holding onto this all evening?" He asks. Aichi nods. "May I open it now?"

"Y-Yeah."

Aichi tries to look away, but the best he can do is turn his head while glancing over at Ren. The first thing he pulls out is the card. Which held a drawing of Blaster Dark. Although this version had long, flowing red hair. Behind it was a happy birthday message. It was a little generic in Aichi's eyes as he found it hard to put anything he really wanted to say on it.

Then out comes a dark scarf with a golden symbol woven on each end. They weren't symmetrical, one in the center and the other closer to the edge. And he didn't even want to think about how the symbols themselves weren't perfect. Seeing that reminded him of his lack of skill and whether or not Ren noticed, he didn't say. Instead, he stared at one end as he lets his fingers trace over the symbol of his signature clan.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Sort of. My mom had to help me a bit," he says with a nervous laugh. "It's not as good as the one you gave me, but-"

"I love it." Aichi blinks and stares at him. Ren was holding the scarf against his chest while smiling at him. "I can tell you put a lot of work into this. And now we can wear matching scarves!"

Aichi didn't have the heart to say they weren't matching. The one he'd given him was blue with question marks on it. It was an odd scarf, but one Aichi used fairly often.

When the scarf is held out to him, Aichi holds his breath. Before he can fear for the worst, Ren says, "I need your help putting it on."

"You're going to wear it already?"

"Of course! This is a gift from Aichi, so I must put it to use."

Aichi's chest fills with relief and joy. He moves towards him with a jump in his step, more than happy to help wrap the scarf around his neck. And now he isn't bothered by the imperfections of his gift.

"Did you draw this yourself to?" Ren asks as Aichi tosses the scarf over his shoulder.

"I did. Do you...like it too?"

"I do! Do you think I could frame it?"

"What?" Aichi didn't think his art was good enough to be framed, but he also couldn't tell if the other was serious about this or not. Well, it was his gift. He just couldn't imagine visiting him and seeing his own gift framed on his desk or wall.

"Thank you for the gifts, Aichi," Ren says as he turns to face him. He reaches out to take Aichi's hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. "You made my birthday ten times better!" He gives him a sweet smile. "Now if only we could stay out here."

Aichi opens his mouth, ready to spew out how he doesn't want to steal him for himself again. But the party was ending, most already gone home. And if this was something Ren wanted to, then...

He squeezes his hand and his eyes meet with Ren's.

"Let's stay out here for a while."


End file.
